disnickfandomcom-20200214-history
Jake
Jake (later known as ' Captain Jake') is a young pirate boy who is under the wings of Peter Pan and serves as the main protagonist of the Disney Junior series Jake and the Never Land Pirates. Background Personality Jake is a young pirate who was given the task to protect Never Land with his crew while Peter Pan left the island to explore the outside world. Before he left, Jake was given a wooden sword made from the Forever Tree in Never Land with special abilities so he can be a good leader. In the special Jake's Never Land Rescue, the sword mysteriously disappeared with the threat of Never Land disappearing as well. Later during his adventure to save Never Land, Jake is bestowed with the Sword of Destiny by the newly grown Forever Tree. Jake treats Cubby much like a little brother and Izzy like a sister and more than a friend. In addition, he also has a pet sidekick, his parrot Skully, and is the captain of a buccaneering ship named Bucky which sails to different places with his crew. Jake is a natural born leader, handsome, fearless, caring, and daring who cares very much for his crew and ship and is easily annoyed by Captain Hook's schemes as is the rest of his crew. In spite of their rivalry, however, Jake has saved Hook's life a few times. most notably in "Captain Hook is Missing!", where he saved Hook from falling to his death in Belch Mountain's lava pit, showing his good, honorable and compassionate side. Jake also has a mermaid friend named Marina, who has a crush on him (according to her voice actress Ariel Winter).﻿ In the episode "Jake's Starfish Search", Captain Hook kidnaps Marina's pet starfish, and unlike most of the other times, Hook's nabbed certain things. Physical appearance Jake carries a very slender figure. He is 8 years old and has teal eyes, black hair, rosy cheeks, and thick black banana-shaped eyebrows. He wears a red bandanna around his head. His skin is lightly tanned. He has a blue waistcoat (with a collar and both a yellow line and each couple buttons on both sides) over his white ripped V-neck T-shirt with a black crossed lace on his neckline. He also sports a gray waistband, indigo trousers, and brown bucket-top boots with gold buckles and "J" insignias on the bucket tops. His sword is also with him at all times. In season 4, he wears a blue captain hat, a dark blue jacket, black trousers and brown boots with gold emblems on them. Appearances Jake and the Never Land Pirates In the show, Jake constantly challenges Captain Hook and his crew, as they commonly steal Jake, Izzy and Cubby's treasure. Along the way to get Captain Hook, the pirates collect gold doubloons which act as rewards for completing a task, which are called "pirate problems". At the end of each episode, Jake and his crew gather up all of their gold doubloons and store them in their Team Treasure Chest. Being the main character of the show, Jake is the center of most of the episodes. His role as protector of Never Land was put to the test in "The Sword and the Stone" when Hook stole Jake's sword. Throughout that adventure, Jake had to use various fill-ins to complete tasks that his sword would be handy for. At the end, Jake learns that the power of his sword can only be accessed through the one with the purest heart, which happened to be Jake himself. Many episodes showcase Jake being a huge fan of Peter Pan. Whenever Peter would bestow an assignment on the young pirates, Jake would put everything else aside to complete it. In the episode "Jake's Jungle Groove",Izzy and Cubby show Jake how to dance for a party for Marina and her mermaid friends, using Peter Pan's bongos which make Captain Hook dance very strangely. When Hook tries to steal the bongos, but a mischievous monkey takes them forcing Jake and his crew to retrieve the bongos. In the episode "Jake's Birthday Bash!",Izzy, Cubby, and Skully throw a birthday party for Jake with a very special birthday treasure hunt on Never Land. In the episode "Hooked Together!",While searching for the legendary Never Key Jake and Captain Hook are both chained up on chain-cuffs, forcing both Jake and Hook to work to gather to reach the key to get free. In the episode "Jake's Mega-Mecha Sword",Jake's crew is running the Belch Mountain Parkour Race, but not before Jake finds the Mega-Mecha Sword, a legendary device with mechanical features and when Izzy says "It's legendary", Hook attempts to steal the Mega-Mecha Sword for himself. In the episode "Jake the Wolf",while camping with his crew on Never Land one evening Jake stumbles upon the Moon Gem while gathering firewood.Unknown to Jake at the time the gem has the power to turn anyone in contract with it into a wolf under the full moon.In order to break the curse Jake and his crew most return to the gem to the top of Midnight Hill before sun rise or Jake will be stuck as a wolf forever. In the episode "Witch Hook",after Captain Hook uncover the Sea Witch's magic mirror and transform himself into a witch. Hook ask the mirror who the bravest pirate in Never Land,the mirror informs Hook its Jake.Using his new found power Hook turns Jake into a coward,Izzy and the rest of the crew take Jake to Misty the Wonderful Witch's cottage for her assistance.But Hook's magic prove to powerful for Misty to revert by her hands.However Misty knew if anything could restore Jake's courage would be the magical waters of Washaway Falls. After restoring Jake's courage and defeating Captain Hook,Jake and his crew retrieve the magic mirror and decide to take it back to Misty to keep it safe from Hook. In the one-hour episode special, "Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates: The Great Never Sea Conquest". When the evil Mer-wizard named Lord Fathom is released from an underwater prison, he sets out to take over the Never Sea. Lord Fathom who heads for Neptune City, where he tricks Queen Coralie into helping him get the DarkLight Emerald and then imprisons her, Marina, and Stormy and takes over Neptune City. Sandy the Starfish tells Jake and his friends what happened while Fathom places all the sea creatures in the Never Sea under his control. Jake and his crew set a course for Neptune City while Fathom heads toward Dreadnaught Cove. Captain Hook however confronts Fathom in his hunt for treasure,Fathom soon grew tired of Hook and attacked the Jolly Roger. Jake and his crew soon arrive to help Hook and his crew spotting them being attacked by Fathom.But Fathom proved to powerful sending pirates flying, he reveals he intends to unleash the Strake, the most ferocious monster in the Never Sea. To deal with this new threat, Jake creates the League of Never Sea Captains: Himself, Captain Hook, Captain Flynn, Captain Frost, and Beatrice Le Beak. The League tries to stop Lord Fathom but he's too powerful. Jake's sword suddenly makes the Mighty Colossus rise out of the water and makes him it's captain. Meanwhile, Lord Fathom releases the Strake and places it under his control and a battle erupts. King Neptune appears and tells Jake that all he needs to defeat Fathom and the Strake is to believe in himself. Using the powers of his sword, Jake finally defeats Fathom and the Strake. He then re-imprisons the Strake and destroys the DarkLight Emerald, freeing Queen Coralie, Marina, Stormy, and the sea creatures. The Never Sea now free from Fathom chase the wicked mer-wizard away. Spin-offs Playing with Skully Skully often mentions Jake and the crew with in the spin-off needing the help of the viewer to complete a task for them, Jake also makes a minor appearance within the spin-off. Jake's Never Land Pirate School Jake is the main focus in the spin-off entrusting the viewer with various lesson in each short in what it takes to be a Never Land pirate. Mama Hook Knows Best!(short) While not the main focus of the spin-off Jake does make a minor appearance in the short. Jake's Buccaneer Blast Jake and his crew reappear in the latest spin-off searching for the Pirate Pieces of Eight hidden all over Never Land, said to uncover a hidden treasure.Jake and his crew first adventure was in the episode the "The Golden Pyramid" while riding aboard there sail wagons across the Never Land Desert Hook and Mr. Smee overhear Jake and his crew for the pyramid. In the finial episode "The Never Land Pirate Pieces of Eight", Jake and his crew need to find the finial piece of eight.The Pirate Piece of Forever Tree, however Captain Hook manage to get through the magical stone door and discovered the Pirate Piece before Jake and his crew.Hook quickly flees into the jungle with Jake and his mateys in hot pursuit, unknown to Jake and the other it was a trap so Hook can imprison them and take all of the young pirates pieces and claim the Buccaneer Blast of treasure for himself on top of Buccaneer Mountain.Jake and the crew call Peter for help, and the flying boy is able to free Jake and his crew from the cage.Peter accompanies Jake and his crew when they confront Captain Hook.Hook grew tired of Pan's meddling and constructs a giant Dublo version of himself using the combined powers of all the magical Pirate Pieces of Eight he stole to destroy Pan, Jake and his crew once and for all,but this is short lived as both Peter and Jake manage to defeat the giant Dublo Hook and reclaim all the Pirate Pieces of Eight with Izzy's pixie dust.With Hook defeated, Peter alongside Jake and the others reach the top of Buccaneer Mountain. Printed material Jake makes numerous appearances in various books and comics. Some stories are mere adaptations of the series various episodes. Video games Jake continuously makes several appearances in several video games and apps. In the Disney Junior App "Jake's Treasure Trek ",Jake and his crew of pirates on an epic quest to save Never Land from darkness.Jake most race through Jungle Run Isle, Dry Dock Rock, and Lava Tiki Island in order to find Tinker Bell's lantern before the sneaky Captain Hook. In the online game "Puttin' Pirates". Jake is one of the playable characters the player can play as in the pirate mini golf game. In the Disney Junior App game "Battle On The Never Sea.", Jake is task with journeying through the various vessel and finding equipment that will aid him with his upcoming battle with Lord Fathom. Jake can use his Mighty Captain Sword to smash open crates to collect objects hidden within.If Jake accidentally falls off the stage the power of the Captain Sword will give him flight returning him back where he fell off. In the online game Disney Junior App "Soaring Over Summer Arcade",Jake is the main character as he journey through tower like rock structure and collect gold doubloons,use his Mighty Captain Sword to smash open crates to collect objects hidden within.Jake most be wary of Mr. Smee who appears as a recurring stage hazard firing coconuts from his cannon to stop Jake from reaching the top of the level and retrieve the treasure from Captain Hook. Jake is among the various Disney/Marvel/Pixar characters featured in the Oral-B Disney Magic Timer App. The App runs for two minute slowly revealing the sticker of the characters.In the LeapTV™ Disney Jake and the Never Land Pirates Educational, Active Video Game. During the "Chop & Sort" segment the player plays as Jake using his Forever Sword to clear a path through the Never Land Jungle. Then, sort, classify and slice coconuts to fuel up! Trivia * He's a good swordsman like Peter Pan, Hook, Wade Wilson/Deadpool, Prince Charming and Robin Hood. * Although his sword is wooden, it has the ability to slice through objects just as good as a real sword. * In the Jake and the Never Land Pirates-themed Disney Junior logo, the "I" resembles Jake. * He can play the guitar. ("Escape From Belch Mountain", "Pirate Rock!", Peter Pan Returns) * Jake, Izzy and Skully are the only characters to originate from television to appear in the opening for the Disney Junior movie block The Magical World of Disney Junior while the other characters originate from films and shorts such as The Princess and the Frog, Mickey Mouse, and Finding Nemo. * Jake is the sixth main character to have a solo song ("A Feather in Hook's Hat"). The first being Izzy ("Surfin' Turf"), the second being Cubby ("The Golden Twilight Treasure!"), the third being Captain Hook ("Treasure Show and Tell"), the fourth being Peter Pan ("Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Peter Pan Returns"), and the fifth being Marina ("Undersea Bucky!"). * Colin Ford has voiced Jake from Ep. 1 to Ep. 40. Cameron Boyce began voicing the character in the episode "Pirate Putt-Putt" as Colin Ford's understudy. It was not until the episode "Sail Away Treasure" that Cameron Boyce became the permanent voice role of Jake due to a change in Colin Ford's voice. Starting with the episode "Smee-erella" Sean Ryan Fox became the understudy of Cameron Boyce to voice Jake. Fox became the primary voice after Boyce left and beginning with "Battle of the Book", Riley Thomas Stewart became Fox's understudy. * Colin Ford has voiced Jake from Ep. 1 to Ep. 40. Cameron Boyce began voicing the character in the episode "Pirate Putt-Putt" as Colin Ford understudy. It was not until the episode "Sail Away Treasure" that Cameron Boyce became the permanent voice role of Jake due to a change in Colin Ford's voice. Starting with the episode "Smee-erella!" Sean Ryan Fox became the understudy of Cameron Boyce to voice Jake. Fox became the primary voice after Boyce left and beginning with "Battle of the Book", Riley Thomas Stewart became Fox's understudy. * Although his sword is wooden, it has the ability to slice through objects just as good as a real sword. * In the Jake and the Never Land Pirates- themed Disney Junior logo, the "I" resembles Jake. * Jake, Izzy and Skully are the only characters to originate from television to appear in the opening for the Disney Junior movie block The Magical World of Disney Junior while the other characters originate from films and shorts such as The Princess and the Frog, Mickey Mouse, and Finding Nemo. * He can play the guitar. (Escape From Belch Mountain,"Pirate Rock!", Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Peter Pan Returns. * Jake is the sixth main character to have a solo song ("A Feather in Hook's Hat"). The first being Izzy ("Surfin' Turf"), the second being Cubby ("The Golden Twilight Treasure!"), the third being Captain Hook ("Treasure Show and Tell"), the fourth being Peter Pan ("Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Peter Pan Returns"), and the fifth being Marina ("Undersea Bucky!"). * In the episode Captain Hook's New Hobby, it is revealed Jake's hobby is sail wagon construction. * In "Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates: The Great Never Sea Conquest", Jake is officially made a captain. Category:Disney characters Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates Characters